


Partners

by Cameron (Callyfer07)



Series: The AKA Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyfer07/pseuds/Cameron
Summary: A small drabble of Clint and Natasha, in the early days of her recruitment.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: The AKA Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644523
Kudos: 6





	Partners

"It amazes me sometimes how low you are willing to sink." Clint Barton murmured quietly, as he hid behind the thrown over table. Several gun shots were fired throughout the room, some getting very close to the archer himself.

"I got the mission done, didn't I?!" Natasha Romanoff snarcked back, as she took cover next to him and readied a gun. " ' _Secure those files through any means necessary._ ' Well, this was ' _any means_ '!"

Clint readied his bow and a grappling arrow. "Didn't mean you had to kill the guy!" This was going to be a close one and they had to get those papers back, even if they were a liability in the field. Fucking paperweights, just use digital! It's so much easier!

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." The Black Widow hissed, only a slight pang of guilt there if you were looking for it.

What's one measly death anyway, not like he achieved anything.

"But you should be." Clint averted his eyes from her, as he stalked over to the window of the apartment and took aim to a building that caught his eye. Natasha made a quick process of their assailants, as they sneaked into the room. They did the mistake of underestimating their targets. She was a Black Widow, after all.

"But I should be." She replied carefully, neutral in only a way a spy could manage, and walked to Clint's side. She was repeating those four words inside her mind, knowing it will gnaw in her head, until she believed it herself. She was trying to get back at least a sliver of humanity, after all.

Clint shot the arrow, constructing a rail rope. He fastened the bag with the files inside them over his shoulder, before waving his hand dramatically from Natasha over to the rope.

"After you." He was humoring her. Trying to 'lighten the mood'. Be a friend. A rock she never had. Even after everything she's done. He'll be ordered to paperwork duty, because of her. Her failure. He was her commanding officer, she had to follow his commands and she didn't. _He is so going to stab you in the back, one way or another, you know he will._

**But oh, she couldn't get enough of it.**

"Thanks, Birdie." She answered, a smile tucking at her lips. Genuine, for once. Natasha didn't see, but she knew from the light chuckle he heard.

_Partners._


End file.
